wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE Hall Of Fame
The WWE Hall of Fame is a hall of fame for professional wrestling personalities maintained by WWE. It was officially created on the February 1, 1993 episode of Monday Night Raw where André the Giant, who had died 5 days prior, was announced as the sole inductee. The 1994 and 1995 ceremonies were held in conjunction with the annual King of the Ring pay-per-view events. In 1996, the ceremony was held with the Survivor Series event, after which, the Hall of Fame went on hiatus. In 2004, WWE relaunched the Hall of Fame to coincide with WrestleMania XX. This ceremony, like its predecessors, was not broadcast on television, however, it was released on DVD on June 1, 2004. Beginning with the 2005 ceremony, WWE broadcast the final few inductions into the Hall of Fame on Spike TV (2005) and on the USA Network (2006–present); which were aired on tape delay. The first inductions were broadcast on WWE's official website. The 2008 edition of the Hall of Fame was broadcast live on the USA Network. In 2014, the entire ceremony was broadcast live on the WWE Network. Since 2005, the Hall of Fame ceremony has been packaged as part of that year's WrestleMania DVD release. Ric Flair is the only Hall of Famer to be inducted twice, first individually in 2008, then as a member of The Four Horsemen in 2012. 1993 Inductees *Andre the Giant (Posthumous Inductee) 1994 Inductees *Arnold Skaaland (Inducted by Shane McMahon) *Bobo Brazil (Inducted by Ernie Ladd) *"Nature Boy" Buddy Rogers (Inducted by Bret Hart) *Chief Jay Strongbow (Inducted by Tatanka) *"Classy" Freddie Blassie (Inducted by Regis Philbin) *Gorilla Monsoon (Inducted by Jim Ross) *James Dudley (Inducted by Vince McMahon, Jr.) 1995 Inductees *Antonino Rocca (Inducted by Miguel Perez) *"Big Cat" Ernie Ladd (Inducted by Bill Watts) *George "The Animal" Steele (Inducted by Beth Myers) *Ivan Putski (Inducted by Scott Putski) *The Fabulous Moolah (Inducted by Alundra Blayze) *The Grand Wizard (Inducted by Lou Albano) *Pedro Morales (Inducted by Gorilla Monsoon) 1996 Inductees *"Baron" Mikel Scicluna (Inducted by Gorilla Monsoon) *"Captain" Lou Albano (Inducted by Joe Franklin) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Inducted by Don Muraco) *Johnny Rodz (Inducted by Arnold Skaaland) *Killer Kowalski (Inducted by Hunter Hearst Helmsley) *Pat Patterson (Inducted by Bret Hart) *Vincent J. McMahon (Inducted by Shane McMahon) *The Valiant Brothers (Jimmy Valiant and Johnny Valiant) (Inducted by Owen Hart and The British Bulldog) 2004 Inductees *Big John Studd (Inducted by Big Show) *Don Muraco (Inducted by Mick Foley) *Greg "The Hammer" Valentine (Inducted by Jimmy Hart) *Harley Race (Inducted by Ric Flair) *Jesse "The Body" Ventura (Inducted by Tyrell Janos) *Junkyard Dog (Inducted by Ernie Ladd) *Sgt. Slaughter (Inducted by Pat Patterson) *"Superstar" Billy Graham (Inducted by Triple H) *Tito Santana (Inducted by Shawn Michaels) *Bobby "The Brain" Heenan (Inducted by Blackjack Lanza) *Pete Rose (Inducted by Kane) 2005 Inductees *Hulk Hogan (Inducted by Sylvester Stallone) *"Rowdy" Roddy Piper (Inducted by Ric Flair) *"Cowboy" Bob Orton (Inducted by Randy Orton) *Jimmy Hart (Inducted by Jerry Lawler) *"Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff (Inducted by Bobby Heenan) *Nikolai Volkoff (Inducted by Jim Ross) *The Iron Sheik (Inducted by Sgt. Slaughter) 2006 Inductees *Bret "Hitman" Hart (Inducted by Steve Austin) *Eddie Guerrero (Inducted by Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio and Chavo Guerrero) *"Mean" Gene Okerlund (Inducted by Hulk Hogan) *Sensational Sherri (Inducted by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase) *Verne Gagne (Inducted by Greg Gagne) *"Mr. USA" Tony Atlas (Inducted by S.D. Jones) *William "The Refrigerator" Perry (Inducted by John Cena) *The Blackjacks (Blackjack Lanza and Blackjack Mulligan) (Inducted by Bobby Heenan) 2007 Inductees *Dusty Rhodes (Inducted by Cody Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes) *"Mr. Perfect" Curt Hennig (Inducted by Wade Boggs) *Jerry "The King" Lawler (Inducted by William Shatner) *Nick Bockwinkel (Inducted by Bobby Heenan) *Mr. Fuji (Inducted by Don Muraco) *The Sheik (Inducted by Rob Van Dam and Sabu) *Jim Ross (Inducted by Steve Austin) *The Wild Samoans (Afa and Sika) (Inducted by Samu and Rosey) 2008 Inductees *"Nature Boy" Ric Flair (Inducted by Triple H) *"High Chief" Peter Maivia (Inducted by The Rock) *"Soul Man" Rocky Johnson (Inducted by The Rock) *Mae Young (Inducted by Pat Patterson) *Eddie Graham (Inducted by Dusty Rhodes) *Gordon Solie (Inducted by Jim Ross) *The Brisco Brothers (Jack Brisco and Gerald Brisco) (Inducted by John "Bradshaw" Layfield) 2009 Inductees *"Stone Cold" Steve Austin (Inducted by Vince McMahon, Jr.) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Inducted by Ric Flair) *"Cowboy" Bill Watts (Inducted by Jim Ross) *Howard Finkel (Inducted by "Mean" Gene Okerlund) *Koko B. Ware (Inducted by The Honky Tonk Man) *The Funks (Terry Funk and Dory Funk, Jr.) (Inducted by Dusty Rhodes) *The Von Erichs (Fritz Von Erich, David Von Erich, Kevin Von Erich, Kerry Von Erich, Mike Von Erich and Chris Von Erich) (Inducted by Michael "P.S." Hayes) 2010 Inductees *"The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase (Inducted by Ted DiBiase, Jr. and Brett DiBiase) *Antonio Inoki (Inducted by Stan "The Lariat" Hansen) *Wendi Richter (Inducted by Roddy Piper) *Maurice "Mad Dog" Vachon (Inducted by Pat Patterson) *"Gorgeous" George Wagner (Inducted by Dick Beyer) *Stu Hart (Inducted by Bret Hart) *Bob Uecker (Inducted by Dick Ebersol) 2011 Inductees *"The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels (Inducted by Triple H) *"Hacksaw" Jim Duggan (Inducted by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase) *"Bullet" Bob Armstrong (Inducted by Scott Armstrong, Brad Armstrong and Road Dogg) *Sunny (Inducted by the WWE Divas) *Drew Carey (Inducted by Kane) *Abdullah The Butcher (Inducted by Terry Funk) *The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal (with Paul Ellering)) (Inducted by Dusty Rhodes) 2012 Inductees *Edge (Inducted by Christian) *Ron "Faarooq" Simmons (Inducted by John "Bradshaw" Layfield) *Yokozuna (Inducted by Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso) *Mike Tyson (Inducted by Shawn Michaels and Triple H) *Mil Mascaras (Inducted by Alberto Del Rio) *The Four Horsemen (Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Tully Blanchard and Barry Windham (with J.J. Dillon)) (Inducted by Dusty Rhodes) 2013 Inductees *Bruno Sammartino (Inducted by Arnold Schwarzenegger) *Mick Foley (Inducted by Terry Funk) *Bob Backlund (Inducted by Maria Menounos) *Trish Stratus (Inducted by Stephanie McMahon) *Donald Trump (Inducted by Vince McMahon, Jr.) *Booker T (Inducted by Stevie Ray) 2014 Inductees *The Ultimate Warrior (Inducted by Linda McMahon) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (Inducted by Diamond Dallas Page) *Lita (Inducted by Trish Stratus) *Paul Bearer (Inducted by Kane) *Carlos Colon (Inducted by Diego, Fernando and Carlito) *Mr. T (Inducted by "Mean" Gene Okerlund) *Razor Ramon (Inducted by Kevin Nash) 2015 Inductees *"Macho Man" Randy Savage (Inducted by Hulk Hogan) *Rikishi (Inducted by Jimmy and Jey Uso) *Alundra Blayze (Inducted by Natalya) *Larry Zbyszko (Inducted by Bruno Sammartino) *Tatsumi Fujinami (Inducted by Ric Flair) *Kevin Nash (Inducted by Shawn Michaels) *The Bushwhackers (Luke and Butch) (Inducted by John Laurinaitis) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (Inducted by Triple H) *Connor "The Crusher" Michalek (Warrior Award) (Inducted by Dana Warrior and Daniel Bryan) Category:Franchising